Her Sparkling Eyes and His Charming Detached Smile
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: It wasn't how his life was supposed to be; he was supposed to always get the girl. So why didn't he have her? Why was she in someone else's arms? He'd not allow himself to lose her, she who was always his. Not seeing as slowly his love grew to obsession, he'd have her. However, at what cost?
1. Shrine

It was a calm and gentle night, not a cloud in sight, the moon was huge and full and the stars sparkled, twinkling merrily. Somewhere a young couple, human and vampire, were enjoying the scenery as well as each others company. If they knew what was going on they would not be so relaxed...

However they didn't know so they enjoyed relaxing against one another basking in the calming presence as they looked at different stars and told each other of their childhoods of stargazing.

In a room across town a young man was shaking in the dark. If the weather would reflect his mood it would be storming with thunder and gale force winds, it would be different but the young couple on the other side of town would enjoy the rain just as much. Not thinking of the weather, honestly having no clue as to what the weather even was, he stared at it...the one thing in this world that meant _anything _to him. His shrine...his shrine to _her_.

He was lucky to be in her classes each year, luck had nothing to do with it actually; he made sure he was in her classes. Though he could never get the courage to be a man and tell her how he felt he did make sure that he stayed in her heart, even though she hated him for what he would do and say she still thought of him and that was enough for now.

It had been easy before, she never showed any interest in anyone so he was fine. But now...now she was with _him_. He had seen that vile thing put his hands on _his_ girl! She was his dammit! Not that things! _He_ had even kissed her soft looking dark lips and held her close. How dare _he_? She, the dark beauty, was his and his alone!

"Soon my sweet Raven," he promised looking up at his shrine. It was impressive, though after a decade of work it should be. It was in his closet where his parents would never see it. He had each year's picture taken from the yearbook as well as odds and ends that he had taken, a pencil decorated in skulls she had accidentally left on her desk, pictures he quickly snapped of her on his phone and then printed out later, photocopies of her school work that he would take sneaking into different classrooms, anything of her he could find. He even had a black hairband that had strands of raven silk black hair, though it had lost the scent long ago as she had taken her hair out to fix it back into a ponytail and gotten detention for paying more attention to her hair; though in reality she was trying to get it out of her eyes, and left it on her desk and he had taken it while walking out of the class. That had been three years ago but he could still remember her scent; pomegranates, roses, and honey, dark, passionate, and sweet. The light was provided by black candles he always bought around Halloween, he knew she'd love it once he showed it to her, showed her his utter devotion...how much better he was that _him_.

"Soon I will finally confess all to you, _he _is in the way! That stupid _Alexander_..." the young man growled his eyes expressing complete hate. "I don't know what you see in _him_...though you are so kind...so good. That's it, isn't it? _He_ asked you out and you didn't have the heart to tell _him_ no? You see the good in _him_ and give him a chance?"

The young man then chuckled, "it's okay, I forgive you. I forgive you because I love you. How can I fault you on being a sweet, good, kind person? It's one of the reasons I love you." He sighed, "I love you so much!"

Suddenly, by no determinable reason, he started crying, and not gentle tears and soft sniffles. His sobs racked his entire huge body, shaking like a leaf as he held his face in his hands sobbing uncontrollably. Luckily he didn't make that much noise, he was good at keeping silent as he cried from practice.

Finally getting control of himself a full twenty seven minutes later he wiped his eyes looking at the smiling faces of his black haired beauty sheepishly. "Sorry...it just overtakes me sometimes..." he whispered blushing. He opened his mouth to say more but then he heard someone calling for him.

"Son? Come down here please! Dinner!"

"Coming dad!" He called back before looking at the shrine, "I have to go now, I can't have my parents getting suspicious." He chuckled a bit to mask his sorrow as he didn't want to worry her, "I'll be back soon, I love you Raven." He leaned over and kissed the picture that was his current favorite, a picture of her with her best friend, Becky Miller, smiling happily, her eyes sparkling in a way that he had rarely seen directed at him but with this picture he could pretend that he had taken it and she was looking at him that way. He had cut out the useless farm girl and blown up the picture to be bigger and cleared it from being grainy. Blowing out the candles he left his closet, shutting it tightly, and headed downstairs, his green eyes hurting as they adjusted to the bright light.

"There you are Trevor, how was school?"

"It was good, what's for dinner mom?"


	2. Midnight Queen

Dinner was excruciating, the entire time he kept wishing he could just leave already. Raven was waiting for him up in his room...he needed to go to her. A goddess like her shouldn't be waiting on the likes of him. Finally when the typical dinner and "man-to-man" talk with his father in his study, complete with scotch, was done he went to his room. Seriously, what was this? 1959?

He waited until the house was still and everyone was asleep, somehow, before creeping to her in his closet. For now it was still only his shrine to her, his worship to the goddess that was his. "Sorry for taking so long, my love." He whispered reaching out to stroke the picture's face. "Soon, soon we will be able to live together and be with each other. We'll be all the other needs."

He couldn't wait, they'd dress up every night and live out her fantasies, he'd be her vampire. He'd suck on her neck and leave hickeys, proof that she was his, before slowly undressing each other and making love. Vampires were sensual and he couldn't wait to explore that side with his kitten. He had taken pains to get with other girls to learn how to make a woman feel good, he didn't want any pain encroaching on their first time for his baby.

It showed how much he loved her, that he had sex with other women for her. The attention to detail. It was hard, when they heard him scream Raven's name. That was the only way he could get through it though, to imagine it was Raven he was with, he only wanted his sweetheart. Luckily the first time he did this she was far too embarrassed to ever say a word about it.

He learned the others he'd refer to as pet names, slipping in names such as mocking bird, blue jay, robin, and such to make it seem like when he screamed Raven's name he was using a term of endearment. One girl was an almost friends with benefits, or closest he ever got to with that, she loved someone who she could never have. For them there was no bullshit, she'd be imagining him and Trevor would be imaging Raven, it was from her that they learned the most, she didn't fake it. She actually gave him the idea to call girls by bird names such as humming bird, finch, and such and to tell them it was because they seemed so free that birds just seemed appropriate.

Soon...soon he'd have his queen, soon-

_Trevor..._

_Looking to the side he saw her, his beautiful queen. She stood there bathed in the candle light making her pale body shine gold. She wore a dress, the skirt reaching her feet layers falling artfully, the top part was a corset in dark shiny black with sleeves off the shoulder reaching all the way down to her hand. Her hair was pulled into a bun and a satchel of platinum rested on her head. The satchel had five open points, the middle holding a moon stone in the shape of a quarter moon, the four on the sides holding onyx in a teardrop cut._

_She held out her hand to him, Come my prince, she whispered, come and take your princess. So that we shall become the King and Queen of Night. She beckoned slowly backing away and he followed, dressed as a rugged prince in blacks, navies and maroons, a matching crown resting on his blonde hair with the moonstone and onyx cut the same way going around his head._

_Somehow they were now near his bed, a soft king's bed in a medieval royal chamber. Raven was sitting and he was kneeling before her. The skirt of her dress felt like silk, her corset was smooth and warm; he could feel her pounding heart, and the sleeves a soft velvet._

_Do not tease me, my love, I need you. Please? She asked with her bright eyes sparkling at him, so big and round that he growled._

_Whatever you want, my queen, I am your humble servant, nothing but a slave._

_In that case, her black lips smiled, than let us get moving. I can't wait for you any longer. I love you Trevor. She whispered in his ear, sending goosebumps all along his arms and sending a chill down his spine._

_Gently lifting up her leg to expose her feet, a glittering ice like black heeled slipper rested on her feet that he gently removed, her skin was so smooth and creamy. He slowly began messaging her foot, skin smooth as an undisturbed lake, relaxing slowly at his ministrations, as his dark queen watched him slowly relaxing with the message._

_You spoil me, she whispered her dark eyes rolling into the back of her head some with the pleasure he was invoking. He smirked, he was glad he could bring his mistress such happiness._

_Nonsense, I am merely happy that I can bring such relaxation to you. He whispered before a sexy smirk took over his lips, he knew his queen found it sexy since she had told him and so he knew it to be so; he didn't care what anyone else thought. Perhaps we should move on to other relaxation and pleasure?_

_Raven looked at him with new eyes, biting her lip as she squirmed, Trevor continued to smirk and look at her the way that she absolutely loved as he pushed his hand along her smooth leg farther and farther up watching as she did her best to hold still._

_My dress undoes from the back, she whispered leaning down to kiss him deeply when she could no longer bear the sweet torture. Moving his hand, tortuously slowly, away he gently stood to push her down onto the soft feather bed slowly undoing the scarlet red ribbons to remove her dress gently._

_She looked up at him then, in nothing but a scanty piece of black fabric that had the sheer nerve to call itself underwear, and a corset of black and red. Her hair still up and the satchel still resting on her head. He wished he could have this image always, that since there were no cameras that he knew how to draw so he had something to keep in his study for when he was lonely for her; of course logically that would only make him hungry, starved, for her, but that would serve as an excuse to go to her, then wouldn't it? _

_Keep your crown on, he whispered reaching for her as she smirked when suddenly he awoke._

Blinking shocked Trevor breathed hard looking around, he was in his bed in his bedroom, completely bereft of his dark queen. Looking around for her a sudden fear gripped him as he ran to the closet as fast as he could.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was still there, she was still there. Walking over he sat before her breathing slowly as he calmed down from his almost-panic attack. "I was dreaming of you, I always dream of you." He whispered tracing his main photo's face. "I can't wait till we are together forever, you are always my Midnight Queen." He whispered leaning over to lovingly kiss her forehead.

Going to the side he picked up a laptop that he purposefully got just for this, it had the best spy ware and invisibility on the market, the NSA wouldn't be getting to him. Of course he never looked anything dangerous up, he looked up 'How to ask a crush out', 'ways to propose', 'Romantic ideas for anniversaries' 'How to say I love you without freaking someone out' and 'gift ideas for a gothic girlfriend'. If the NSA or other secret agency was looking at him, he'd look like a lovestruck fool. He was but he was a _smart_ lovestruck fool. He looked up if chloroform was really dangerous by books, no way to tell he did, he never checked the books out. He even asked his chemistry teacher that he had seen a movie where they used chloroform to knock someone out and if that is true, his teacher had taken forensics and devoted the entire class period to it, which was more than he could hope for. Fate obviously wanted him and Raven to be together.

He also had a cabin filled with things she'd love, a two bedroom cabin that was homey filled with candles and movies and CDs. She wasn't much for social interaction, he hoped she'd like how secluded the cabin was; they could be together, take breaks from the outside world. They didn't need it anyway. His favorite was the bedroom, the specialty spiderweb looking extra blanket at the foot of the bed, black fluffy blanket, and satin-silk blend black sheets. He knew she'd love it, and if she didn't he'd change it. Whatever it took to make her happy.

He is a good boyfriend, he'll be an excellent husband!

**If you are paying attention, you should notice a few things that seem...not quiet right. A homemade cookie to anyone who can find everything showing Trevor has some screws loose!**


	3. Moon Maiden

**Hey guys, there was someone who reviewed but was a guest reviewer so I couldn't reply. They said "Trevor has seriously lost his ot photos and thinking that Raven is in his closet, not okay. Planning to kidnap a person, not okay. And thinking that he is her boyfriend, that is soooooooo not okay." What I think might have happened is that you typed to fast and your computer lagged, if this is you would you mind reviewing telling me what you did say?**

**Also, warning; Trevor is all kind of crazy so be careful when reading his dream sequence (it'll all be in italics) it might squick you out.**

* * *

><p>Trevor sighed rubbing his eyes, he hated this. Sure soccer was fun and all but he'd rather be at home, putting the finishing touches on his plan. It would come to fruition soon. It wouldn't be that bad, it would be a way to work out his aggression and it was so much better now that Matt was dating Becky since she then dragged her best friend to watch them practice.<p>

Of course Raven doesn't like the preps and jocks that are at practice, who can blame her with how they treat her? So she'd not look at him, of course she wouldn't, if anyone saw they'd make her life miserable. Of course he'd take care of them, "accidentally" bump into them or key up their car, or for the ones who do even worse to his beauty he'd slip some arsenic in their water bottle. Not enough to kill them; he wasn't a murder, just make them very sick.

He could see though, he saw how she stole glances at him. And he'd always be watching her from the corner of his eye, watch as she worked on some homework with headphones on, effectively blocking out the outside world. Funny she seemed so against sports considering how good she was in them, he'd seen her play gym, she was _good_. If real life was a movie the athletes wouldn't care how she dressed and try to get her to join the team. Then they'd realize how amazing she was and become her friends despite her macabre interests.

However this _was_ real life, and not a movie, they were too stupid and blind to see how special she was. Just as well though, he is a very jealous man.

But now having to eat here at this place, whats worse; Matt and his girl are on a double date with Raven and _him_. He can't stand it, why was a beauty like Raven with a beast like _Alexander_? It made no logical sense, she was his Juliet! Not that _things!_

She had changed since school, she wore a black sundress decorated in purple decal. Her hair was let down, some of it falling in her face and that just made him want to brush it behind her ear before kissing her. It was all too easy to imagine himself in _Alexander's_ place, the place that rightfully belonged to Trevor.

If that were to happen, it'd be sheer perfection, the boys best friends and the girls best friends. They'd go to college together, Raven and Becky being roommates while himself and Matt are roommates and when they graduated they'd move to a city-Raven hates this town. They'd find somewhere that has farm land while still a bit of city, Raven does have a bit of hippie in her.

Then he and Raven would move in together as would Matt and Becky, perhaps neighbors, no more than a street away from each other. When they married Becky would be Raven's maid of honor while Matt was his best man, and when those two married he would be Matt's best man while Raven would be Becky's matron of honor.

He knew himself and Raven would marry on Halloween, he wasn't sure when Matt and Becky would marry. Maybe if they married before himself and Raven then Becky would be Raven's matron of honor and Raven would be Becky's maid of honor instead.

Then they would have children, a boy and a girl. A little boy with Raven's soft black hair and his own green eyes, just as strong as him. Vladimir, that'll be his name, though they'd call him Vlad for short. He'd have Raven's love of the dark and his own love of sports; a twilight child born of dark and light. Then his little sister would be named Selena, she'd be a beauty the only rival being her own mother and when she got older he and Vlad would have to beat off potential suitors with a stick. Selena would have Raven's pale creamy skin, and her sparkling dark blue-purple eyes. She'd look exactly like Raven, only with his own blonde hair, she'd be delicate, a little moon princess.

Becky and Matt would be the children's godparents, and when Becky and Matt had children Raven and himself would be their godparents. They'd be the perfect family; Trevor and Raven Michelle and their two children Vladimir "Vlad" Trevor Michelle and Selena Raven Michelle.

Smiling to himself Trevor found it easy to ignore what was going on now and headed home, his children would know that himself and their mother were each others first love, Raven is kind but she can't force herself to love _him_. Trevor would never make her love someone she didn't, he knew she truly loved him so to force her to love, or more accurately try to love, someone else was cruel and evil.

Heading home nothing unusual happened until he slept; after saying goodnight to his love of course. He had a particularly vivid dream and he knew exactly what it meant. She was calling for him.

_The clearing was beautiful, a meadow with lush flowers that were bleached colorless by the moon, though the color still peeked out of the serene white. He smiled, it was so relaxing here. In front of him stood an alter waiting to be used as the tool it was for worship. The stone alter had a ring with other stones in a post and lintel structure, two huge stones slowly becoming one at a point and the moon shone right under where they met to shine on the balcony._

_You have come, mortal. Trevor turned to see her, his love. He had never seen her like this, her feet bare save some white bandages wrapped around her feet the same on her hands going from her knuckles to half way up her forearm. She wore a white sleeveless dress that was light and was secured in the back by silver ribbon looping around the waist and arm of the dress and excess ribbon flowing from her back to nearly touch the ground. The dress is a scoop neck that in the middle holds a opal cut to look like a star; not gaudy but not htat subtle either. Around her neck was more gauze like wrapping like on her feet and hands this time in a blueish tinted white as was her dress, on each side of her neck a long strip going down to half way down her calf._

_Resting on her head was a crown made of silver that was a chain that at intervals drooped with a teardrop cut moonstone. It made her black hair that was let loose seem even darker even though there were small lights as if the very stars were in her hair. Am I to understand that you wish to worship the goddess? She asked and he nodded dumbly, yes; he'd worship her. He already did._

_I am one of her maidens, she sent me to take on the worship for her. She then smirked, so come, mortal, began your worship of the moon. He did as she commanded walking over to gently lift her up and gently carry her bridal style to the alter and set her down. _

_He then looked at her not knowing quiet what to do so she smiled gently and stroked some hair out of his face almost lovingly. Do not fear, think of me as you do this alter, she stroked the rock that she was sitting on, hand crafted of turquoise to be smooth, bright against the onyx that surrounded them. You worship me as you would the goddess. _

_Knowing now what to do Trevor did as was bid. He dropped to his knees before her, his moon maiden, and began the slow worship of this perfect being. He started at her foot, slowly kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling up her leg. She moved her dress up as he did so moving slowly up her leg until his face was once again pillowed on her thigh._

_It was then that he glanced up and saw her face to his ministration, breathing heavy and her eyes glazed. Holding back a smirk he went down to complete the same circuit on the other leg. Once he rested his head on her thigh he could smell it, her. The scent that gave away that she wanted this, it was heavenly, soft and floral with a heady dose of endorphins. He hardened even further and bucked his hips a little into the air at the smell._

_Her small hand went to his head, lithe fingers gripping his hair roughly, keeping his head resting against her thigh. He glanced up, watching as her free hand took one of his own, pulling him along holding his hand tightly to her body as she pulled it up the side of her and Trevor's eyes rolled into the back of his head a bit but he refused to allow himself to miss one moment with this beautiful maiden._

_Reaching the gem that rested between her breast she hesitated a moment and her dark eyes that sparkled as if she trapped the stars themselves in them got a bit misty. There is no turning back from this if we continue. Make your choice now, last chance to back out. If you don't you'll be mine._

_I am nothing but your slave. He promised, he'd gladly be hers for eternity. Her eyes started sparkling again and she smiled. _

_Good. She whispered so softly he might not have heard her correctly and as their hands touched the gem the garment fell away to her sides, revealing her naked and silver in the moonlight. Are you ready, my pet? She asked with a dark smirk, it didn't matter if he was or not he belonged to her now; a toy to use as she saw fit._

_Whatever you want, my moon maiden. He accented as the hand that had remained buried in his blonde hair, mostly stroking as if he was a cat, gripped it again roughly as she pushed him closer to her center. He did not need to be asked twice; he had been wanting it the entire time._

_She tasted even better than she smelled, sweet as sugar and smooth as honey. He greedily licked at her, he never tasted an ambrosia like this, the girls he had before tasted sour and salty; not very palatable. And her voice...it was a symphony of moans as her breathing labored a light sheen of sweat coating her body. A sensual goddess of love._

_Keep going...so close...yes...! She panted throwing her head back and he lifted up his hand to gently stroke her breast, warm soft and pliable. Slowly her breathing started being faster matching her heartbeat he could feel in the thigh wrapped around his head holding him to her as he devoured her._

_Her breathing and heart stopped at the same moment before he could even worry she screamed as fluid gushed from her and her hips bucked unconsciously. Having learned well he continued to devour her to intensify her orgasm st time he wanted to do it, to savor the unique flavor._

_She panted looking fully sated and despite the pressure in his pants that was becoming a pain he was glad that she was happy; he could live life like this, never feel the pleasure himself, and think himself blessed just for this one moment._

_Watching him she smiled gently and gripping his shoulder pulled him up. Come here, I want to kiss you...to feel myself on your lips. Somehow that excited him even more as he kissed her with abound unconsciously bucking his hips into her._

_I'm sorry, he whispers stroking her face as he realizes what he was doing. You just feel so good I couldn't help myself, even now it was straining him not to push against her, find sweet pressure._

_Do you think me an unkind mistress, my pet? She asked but her eyes held a mischievous twinkle._

_No! Of course not! I'm blessed to be ruled by someone as kind as you! He quickly said, worrying that she'd get the wrong idea as she giggled stroking his face and pushing her hand down his neck to his chest._

_I am glad you think so, you have done well so now I shall give you a reward. She whispered looking into his eyes, night sky meeting earth._

_To serve is reward enough, he whispered; it was true, he did not say that because it was expected of him or because he hoped to gain favor, he truly felt himself beyond lucky to be allowed to serve this beautiful moon maiden._

_Smiling sweetly she leaned down to lovingly kiss his forehead, that is why you, most of all, deserve this reward. Then she gave him a light push, she was so slight and he so muscular that he should have been hardly able to feel it let alone it push him to the ground as it did. _

_He landed on the soft grass with a slight oomph but it did not hurt as he looked up surprised. She was already off the alter and crawling over to him, she no longer looked like a maiden of the moon, she looked like a lithe dark predator about to devour him whole. Even though he should feel fear he didn't, he wanted her to devour him._

_Her black hair sparkled with the starlight hanging down, framing her face and resting on her neck and shoulders. Her eyes held a dark light and her lips held a dark predatory smirk, even her white dress looked seductive hanging around her like an undone robe only bringing more emphasis to her uncovered skin than if she was fully naked. Even her crawling did not detect from her predatory visage, she looked like a prowling cat._

_Stopping half way up him she smirked at his blatant look of both fear and arousal, he knew he should be afraid but he wasn't, his slight fear made him want her more. He was truly hers, she could do whatever she wanted to him and no one would say or do anything; there was nothing they could do even if they wanted to. The surrender of control was thrilling for him._

_Reaching out one slim hand stroked along the seam of his pants as he gasped. She smirked by this reaction and without any preamble pulled his pants down past his hips, he sprang finally being released from the tight confines._

_Mistress! He screamed when she wrapped her hand around him and started slowly moving it, teasing him, so he knew just how good it would feel._

_What is it, my pet? _

_Her voice held unmistakable humor._

_Please mistress...feels so good...more...please..._

_Don't worry, pet, I'll give you more. She whispered gripping him even tighter before letting go, so much more you'll be begging me to stop. She added pulling him up by his shirt so he was sitting up and she was kneeling over him, so close he could feel her heat against him. I could do anything to you, abuse you, and it'd be considered my right because you agreed to belong to me._

_Though that, of all things, should be the most disturbing his response was a heady moan, which caused her to smirk darkly. You like that, don't you? The fact that I could do anything...don't worry, I'm not a cruel mistress, as long as your a good little pet I'll take excellent care of you._

_As if to prove her point she slammed herself down on him causing him to gasp. She was so tight and warm, impossibly tight and warm, like constricted lava. Gripping his face she roughly kissed him before moving his face to her breast. He immediately began suckling like a newborn his hand going to her other breast while his free hand wrapped around her waist and she started rocking quickly._

_Soon the clearing was filled with nothing but their moans and it felt so good...so impossibly good. He never felt such amazing- _

Trevor woke up gasping looking around, he wasn't in a clearing and Raven wasn't on top of him, commanding him and riding him. Feeling something strange but accustomed he looked under his blanket to see white and he was gripping himself. It had been a dream.

Sighing he got up and changed into clean clothing, washing up in his bathroom, and put his blanket in the hamper and got a new one out. Sitting down he sighed in the dark, the dream left him craving Raven, he always wanted her but now he was straight up _craving_ her. He needed chocolate.

No, in truth he needed her. She just usually smelt like chocolate so he'd often eat it to feel better but right now he really needed her. That being decided he quickly put on a pair of jeans, sneakers and a faded blue hoodie; normal, people would forget him the moment they see him. Opening a box and taking something out he carefully snuck out of his house and made the walk to her home. He knew the walk well, his feet often brought him there and he knew how to keep from being noticed.

Keeping his head down he got to her house, then leaning down acting like he was tying his shoe he glanced to make sure no one was around and then hopped the fence and got to her back yard. He remembered when he was fourteen and first found out which room was hers, she was changing but her curtains were gone, probably ripped or something. She figured since her room didn't face another window or the street she was safe, eh could see her changing her shirt. She wore a black bra that covered plenty but was still the most skin he had ever seen. She slipped on a replacement for the shirt far too soon, he had waited till she moved out of the window and ran to hide under the bushes lining her house. He couldn't wait, he had to relieve himself; that was the first time he masturbated, to the memory of her shirtless and the sound of her voice teasing her little brother.

Since then he had become completely familiar with her room, sneaking in plenty of times. It always smelt like her, sometimes when he knew she'd be gone for a long time he'd sneak into her room and just lay in her bed. It was so amazing.

Crawling up the lattice work to get into her room, seriously not locking the window? There are dangerous perverts around, even though she was on the second floor so she probably thought herself safe. He saw her fast asleep, tonight was a full moon and the rays of the moonlight bathed her in its silvery glow as Trevor came in thanks to the moved curtain.

Breathing heavily his dream came to him again crystal clear. Sighing he walked over to her, a small smile on his lips. Reaching out he put what he had taken on her. He had a bit of jewelry, things he knew she'd like. He found a onyx necklace once, it was cut into the shape of a quarter moon and the chain was silver, that he rested over her neck, not clasping the chain. He also brought a ring that one day he'd propose with, it was an opal lined in small onyxes, the ring was white gold and inscribed with the words 'Raven and Trevor, Simply Meant To Be' that he put on her left ring finger.

Trevor admires her for a bit smiling as he watches her. She rolls over so he removes the necklace from the bed where it had fallen but takes a bit longer sliding the ring off her finger, it feels like an arrow in his heart every time he removes it from her finger.

He watches her silently until the wee hours of the morning he kisses her forehead before slipping out her window and leaving. When he gets home he wants to sleep and skip school but he knows he won't do that, he would never voluntarily miss a moment of seeing his sweet angel, forget an entire day.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to explain, when something is from Trevor's point of view and it is italicized "him" that is referring to Alexander. Switching speaking about Trevor to Alexander makes it a bit confusing sometimes.<strong>


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

Trevor smiled as he watched Raven from the corner of his eye, he could see her writing in that journal of hers, she wrote in it all the time, he wondered what she wrote about but would never read it, that'd be an invasion of her privacy. He knew that she'd allow him to, but to read it when she probably wrote things that would make her blush, like how much she loved him, she'd get flustered.

Not that it wasn't cute beyond belief, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Though, on the other hand, he wonders what she dreams about. What she wants, her fantasies. He might read it for that. Anyway, there was much to do; he wanted to learn those few things he didn't know about her from her, not a book.

She was wearing some color today, a purple shirt that had a picture of Jack Skellington and Sally Ragdoll with the legend "Simply Meant To Be" and that was them, he knew. He was her Pumpkin King. Of all the possible love stories that was the one most like them, she really was Sally; kind, smart, brave, and though she seemed to be the strangest-the one most in need of help-she is actually the most grounded.

Sighing he packed up, it was time he left. The moments he got to look at his love were so short…Heartbreaking so. However it was only for a bit more, than they'd be together forever, they'd marry and live a long, happy life together and when they'd die it would be together, and their souls would stay together even after that.

He had no soccer practice today and so got to do his favorite activity. He made sure to get out before Raven and Becky and waited a bit away and began following them, he was good at this, he didn't get too close, or close at all. Still he could see the dark head that was Raven, and when she was dropped off at her house, as much as he wanted to watch her enter, he instead drove past and then made a turn on another street to go and park a bit down on the side of the road, between two houses so each would assume him a visitor of their neighbor.

He knew from his own mother's talks with her mother that during the day the curtains were kept open to give the house natural light, apparently it complimented their decor. He wondered how Raven would design their home, what the best lighting would be. Probably night, candles most likely or if nature allowed lightning.

He watched as she walked into the house, setting her bag down and began on her homework. Which in of itself is odd, he never imagined her as a scholastic person. He had been watching her for long enough, she didn't usually do her homework here. However, having sneaked a peek at her grades when she was not looking, he knew she was a pretty good student; not perfect but far from bad. He never understood how _teachers_ could treat her the way they do. So what if she wears dark clothing? She does her work, doesn't disrupt class, and she has never been a bully; in fact having to defend herself and her best friend from bullies. She was one of the students the teachers should have paid extra attention to, not as a possible problem but as someone who needed to be protected.

That was not saying that she was weak, far from it-she was firecly independent, however she was forced to become far stronger emotionally than she should have had to be. However, the bit Trevor knew of bullies, they were the popular ones and the ones bullied were the strange ones so the teachers found themselves siding with the bullies; because surely someone who looks and acts so normal _must_ be innocent, it's the other person's fault; if they weren't so different it wouldn't happen to them.

It just showed, he was the only one who could love her like she deserved. Those teachers couldn't even protect her properly. Which made him hate them beyond all belief. How _dare_ they?

Trevor stopped and looked at his hands when he felt some thick liquid on his palms. Blood. He had been squeezing his hands into fists so hard that he had actually cut his hand. It burnt but he didn't mind. It felt good; fitting punishment for not protecting his darling. He was just as, no more, at fault as those teachers.

He saw Mrs. Madison come home, from the grocery store if the bags were any indicator. He saw Raven jump up and his heart broke as he saw the normal hopeful look on her face as she came toward her mother. And the pain in her eyes as she was yet again brushed off.

He could see, so clearly, how much she was hurting. How could her own parents not see it? She would reach out for them, again and again wanting nothing more than acceptance from them and yet she was repeatedly disappointed.

He watched as her beautiful indigo eyes turned a dark blue in her disappointment before she trudged upstairs. He knew from experience that there would be no more homework done tonight and she'd be in a mad rush to finish it on the way to school and before class started.

Sighing gently Trevor rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He could never hate Raven's parents since without them the beautiful girl wouldn't exist, and yet in the same breath he despised them, they got to spend so much time with her yet they never had the time for her. If it was him he'd be near her every second, he'd give all of his attention to her.

Sighing he started up the car, he had to go home and be normal for awhile, he'd check on her later tonight, to make sure she had no nightmares. Normally she enjoyed nightmares, however there were ones that she hated...the ones that were far too close to home for comfort.

Once they had their own family she'd never have nightmares like that ever again. This, he vowed.

_Wow, this is amazing, Raven really outdid herself. Trevor smiled at Raven's younger brother, who would before the end of the night be his own brother, his brother-in-law. Glancing at their parents he could see his mother's perked face and his father's uncomfortable looks. He knew they did not care for his bride's macabre taste. So what? Fuck them._

_She was happy with it and she was beyond beautiful. It was who she was, even when they went to school he admired her ability to be who she truly was. He is head-over-heels in love for her so that makes sense but even if he wasn't he would admire it. So strange in a world where so many would be something as a gimmick, a way to fit in._

_Not being religious she decided to have their wedding outside, in a graveyard. He himself was in an exact replica of Jack Skellington's suit with the black and white pinstripe, white shirt and bat-thing bow tie. Will, as her younger brother now went by, had remarked that she stopped just short of putting on a mask. Like Raven would ever cover his face on their wedding day..._

_The gravestones truly looked like they had just come out of Nightmare Before Christmas, dark and gloomy colors with mechanical curves, however some nice fall colors, pumpkins and such. She was obviously very careful to make sure it was not too Halloween, even though it was, indeed, Halloween._

_The bridesmaids, girls Raven would meet in college-their faces understandably fuzzy-in the witches costumes with the black hats, black dresses with white trim and stripped green and purple stockings. She had left it up to each girl how they wanted to have their hair as long as they wore the hat. Becky, as her Maid of Honor was dressed in an exact replica of Shock, missing the mask, with the purple dress, tights, shoes, long hat and her straight hair curled for a more formal look over Shock's crimped hair._

_He had his own groomsmen, dressed in skeletal costumes to look like Barrel, and Matt as his Best Man would dressed in red pants, long sleeve shirt, and shoes with his hair done to look like devil horns to be dressed as Lock._

_He had gone through the taste testing for the food, most would be prepared but Raven had made a few special dishes herself. A few cookies shaped like skeletons, a bit of pumpkin spiced punch, "Snake and Spider Stew" which was really squash, pumpkin, and roast beef stew, "Sally's Deadly Nightshade Soup" which was, obviously, split-pea soup. Along with normal things as pumpkin pie and pumpkin roll._

_Their cake was a three tiered wedding cake, the bottom tier was vanilla, the middle devil's food, and the top pumpkin spice all with a butter cream frosting. The bottom tier was a dark purple night sky that had the gray hill and a large white-yellow moon, the middle was decorated to look like Sally's dress, with the stitched together fabrics, and the top tier like Jack's pinstripe suit pattern. The topper of the cake was special order Jack and Sally, it was on the back of the 20th anniversary DVD of Jack and Sally apparently dancing with Jack's hand on her waist and hers resting on his and him holding her other out as if he and she were dancing._

_The guests were asked to dress in either costumes or if it wasn't comfortable for them, masquerade. The standard wedding march would be played and the music during the reception was a mixture of HIM, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, and such bands with the most romantic songs they could find. She had tried to get him to put in some songs he liked but in truth none of those songs would fit and he didn't like the idea of them with the two of them. Too "normal" for the two of them. The only thing Trevor didn't know was how his bride would look, obviously._

_It was then that he looked up, hearing the wedding march start, everyone stood to. Raven's father, his father-in-law, was dressed as a hippie with the glasses and everything and he lead a beautiful girl. She wore an exact replica of Sally's dress, fitted to accentuate her luscious curves and a scoop neck giving a hint, a tease, of her hidden curves. On her feet were the same heels Sally wore, though Raven was much more coordinated in them, her hair was let fully down, with not clips adoring it but a small pinstripe hat with a patchwork ribbon which held her black veil. In her hand was a dozen dark red roses with black baby's breath and lilies._

_She looked so unbelievably gorgeous as she walked over to him, her eyes sol focuse on him. Holding out his hand, her father took hers and placed it in his own. She stepped up slowly and he pulled the veil up, to see her beautiful smile and he had never seen her eyes sparkle so much. It took all he could not to pull her to him and kiss her right then. _

_The happiness was broken however, by a scream. Turning he pulled her to him, embracing her, protecting her, her own hands went to grip his shoulders tightly as they both saw him; Alexander. He had expected as much; why couldn't' this idiot see that Raven didn't want him? Why did he feel the need to force her? Idiot, that would only make her hate him if anything._

_He was obviously having trouble; his clothing was mussed, wrinkled and worse for wear, the threading bare in some places. His hair was tangled and slightly greasy and his skin a strange pasty complexion. Trevor, having firm hold of the angel in his arms, could almost dredge up some pity for the poor swine. To have her, even for such a brief period, and then lose her would ruin him. He'd always know what true happiness was. But Alexander wasn't meant to be with Raven, it's far past time he realized that and let her go._

"_Raven, what are you doing? Your supposed to be with me! Come here." He said with a fake gentlemanly smile but his eyes were cold, Trevor was scared of what he might do to his bride. Raven seemed to be scared as well, cringing further into Trevor's chest._

"_Just go away Alexander! I told you it's over! Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm in love and happy, if you cared about me even half as much as you claim you'd let me go!" She yelled angrily glaring at him, the little spit fire wouldn't be quiet even if she was scared. By now her father had stood and was shaking his head at Alexander as her mother looked disappointed and Will looked ready to give the interloper a good tongue lashing._

"_Alexander, just go. You and Raven broke up back in the middle of high school, she's already graduated college and has a career and is about to get married, just let it go." Raven's mother said gently, not at all unkindly._

"_No! What is wrong with you people?! You know Raven and I are meant for each other!" He growled glaring daggers at Trevor as the groom held his bride protectively to him. He had to, not only was his natural instincts screaming at him to protect his little bird, but he could feel her trying to get in front of him. Usually her protectiveness of him was both sweet and beyond cute, but he'd be damned if right now he let Alexander even a bit close to her. Who knows, at his state of delusion he'd take that as Raven wanting to be with him!_

"_That's enough, you are ruining my daughter's wedding day to an amazing man who loves, respects, and treats her right. Get lost! We've tried being nice, now scram. Even if you have an objection the only one you have is that you want her to," here Mr. Madison sighed, almost looking sorry for the young man, however there was not enough sympathy in him to overlook what he was doing. "She has made it abundantly clear that she doesn't want you back, step out. Even before she and Trevor even started dating." He said heading to move Alexander away when the boy shoved him, not expecting that Mr. Madison stumbled some guests reaching up to catch him. _

_There was mumblings, any second the entire room would interrupt into chaos. Reaching into his breast pocket he pulled out a gun, taking aim he shot it quickly. It struck Alexander right in the heart, he was dead before he hit the ground. _

_Finally, they were free._

_What happened next daddy? Trevor smiled as he looked down at his two children six-year-old Vlad and three-year-old Selena. Vlad had asked, his green eyes that perfectly matched Trevor's looking up at him in awe, his black hair framing his regal face. His father was truly his hero. His small body was encased in his skull and crossbones pajamas and he held a plush soccer ball in his arms that he hugged tightly._

_Mommy and Daddy got married, of course! Trevor turned and smiled seeing his wife as she picked up their daughter, Selena giggled happily, the spitting image of her mother, from the pale skin, elfin face, and indigo eyes, the only difference being the blonde hair she inherited from Trevor. Raven wore a black robe, Trevor wondered which sexy number she had under it and stopped himself from licking his lips; he'd find out after the children were asleep._

_Selena giggled holding onto her mother, her purple nightgown matching her mother's robe nicely as she held onto her Hello Batty plushie. Trevor picked up Vlad and set him on his shoulders which he loved, he enjoyed being taller than everyone. They first went to Vlad's room, which had posters of movies he liked such as Dracula, the Wolf Man, and such and famous soccer players. Setting him in his bed that was shaped like a race car both his parents hugged and kissed him goodnight, as well as his little sister, Vladimir was protective of her as he would need to be. Only three-year-old she would one day be more than just cute, she'd be utterly gorgeous, just like her mother before her._

_They than took their little moon princess and set her in her bed that was shaped like a castle and kissed her goodnight. Selena had a thing with the Disney movie, Frozen, and so they had decorated her entire room to look like it, the bedsheets, posters, and curtains and such. She absolutely loved it. _

_Leaving they left the hallway light on so that the cracked doors of the two children could allow light in. They walked hand in hand to their own bedroom which was right down the hall and then Trevor got to find out what scandalous piece of lingerie his wife was hiding under that robe of hers._

**It is up to you how accurate Trevor's...let's say watching, of Raven is. Also, it was creepy to write his idea of their wedding, because I could easily see Raven having that kind of wedding. Personally I think the bit of reality mixed with the crazy makes it even crazier. **

**In his fantasy, I was going to have Raven not even acknowledge Alexander, for the two of them to never have even dated. However, I can't imagine Trevor not going through at least _one_ fantasy where he gets Raven and Alexander loses, considering the other fantasies have no Alexander and how I imagine Trevor-definably in this story-he'd want to beat Alexander. Plus I thought it'd be poetic, what Trevor thinks about Alexander during this particular fantasy. Waxing, don't you say?**


	5. Kidnapped

Sighing gently Trevor quickly packed his bags. This was it, tonight. It was 2:03 AM on a Saturday, no school so the whole of the town wouldn't know until over 48 hours later. He pulled out the two suitcases, one was black and the other navy; he had for the last couple months been buying her clothing, dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, underwear, bras, socks, pajamas, and the like as well as every month or so taking one of her preferred outfits. That was all in the black suitcase the navy held his own clothing and he knew he had nothing to worry about his mom was sleeping with Prince Valium and his father was out with one of his mistresses, not that his mother knew that.

He puts the suitcases in the trunk before heading back inside and grabbing a bag that he had stashed the utilities Raven preferred along with his own and backup. In a makeup bag, yes he had a makeup bag, he had gotten the same products and shades of the makeup Raven had as well as her perfume, a nice hairbrush and flat iron since hers were worse for wear and nail polish. He also takes the money he had been saving and the jewelry he had bought her and, of course, a brand new black handkerchief and chloroform. Tonight was the night.

He then got in his car and drove, this would be the hardest part of his entire operation, though he had scouted for months and knew that between 12:45 and 1:53 was his opportune moment, that was the time people were either fast asleep or the few insomniacs or closeted night owls were either deeply imbedded into whatever they did at night or gone-either to pick up some groceries or to hang somewhere, that was a surprisingly nice time to shop since things weren't' as crowded so easier to maneuver in the store.

It was Friday night, Raven was fast asleep since there was nothing that held her interest in this small town and that Matt was having a date with Becky so the two of them wouldn't' be hanging out, along with the fact that he had learned from gossip (read; listened to Raven and Becky talking) that Alexander's parents were visiting and tonight he was seeing them off to their flight back to Romania so she wouldn't be with him.

Too bad that asshole couldn't go to Romania to. However, Trevor wouldn't bother thinking of him anymore, that part of their life was over, a new bright chapter would be now opened. He parked the car on the street and stashing the flask of chloroform and handkerchief in his pocket he climbed to her window with practiced ease. Slipping through he smiled as he saw Raven and had to restrain himself, as he always did, from kissing her.

He hated to use chloroform, especially since he knew that it wasn't pleasant, leaving the victim with a pounding headache and awful taste but right now he couldn't' have her questioning and he knew she would, she's a curious girl. Putting the chloroform on the handkerchief he quickly shut it and put it to Raven's mouth and nose and her eyes opened with a start as she struggled some, knowing not who was there before the chloroform took over and knocked her out.

Once he was sure she was asleep Trevor put the handkerchief back in his pocket as well as the flask and lifted her up bridal style. Now the dangerous part, if he can get her to his car without being seen he's in the clear. His fingerprints have never been taken for any reason so his fingerprints aren't in the data base, not even when he was a baby-he checked.

Making his way out of her room and shutting the door Trevor walked down the stairs being as quiet as he could. What did Raven eat? She's so light...She felt so good in his arms, right where she belonged. He made it though, partly of how softly he walked and partly because he listened so closely.

He slipped silently out of the back door since the gate around her backyard would hide him from any possible, but not likely, prying eyes. Once he was sure the cost was clear he walked purposefully to his car, that was the secret; if you acted like you belonged no one batted an eye it was when you acted nervous that you brought attention to yourself.

It was hard, carrying her while opening the door but he had practiced a lot by ladling his arms with grocery bags and opening the door which was a pain to go through grocery shopping with his mom; mother-son time, it often was boring belong reprisal and it wasn't like she'd cook any of this anyway, they had a maid who had to cook and basically would make a menu based on what the family wanted. It was usually her job to do the grocery shopping but not on days that were mother-son time, god Trevor hated his mother. She was a bitch to his beloved for no other reason than she knew she could never _dream_ of being as perfect as Raven.

He silently cursed as the light went off when he opened his car door, the seat already reclined in a laying position and he supported her head gently, he didn't want her getting a crick in her neck, before buckling her seat belt and making sure her hands were on her lap so he wouldn't' shut the car door on her fingers he gently shut it and paced around to the driver's side and getting in himself drove to their home.

It was a quiet drive, he had no radio playing so she could sleep, besides he liked hearing the sound of her even breathing as she slept. He had left his phone at home along with anything that could be used to track him, and since his car was not brand new it didn't have the Blue-star and such to track him. Pulling up to their home that was a sweet little place, a Victorian inspired cabin with a rustic flare of dark maple wood and green shutters with a wrap around porch. He entered the apartment balancing Raven in his arms, he'd get their luggage later, right now he just felt so tired.

The cabin itself was a welcome retreat, much more along the lines of a house than a cabin, but it had been called many things while his parents owned it, their summer home, a bungalow, and a cabin. For some reason cabin just stuck with him, they thought he didn't remember it and it was still leased as belonging to his grandmother so no one would think to look there, the two of them must remain hiding until they are eighteen so they can marry without anyone getting in the way of them.

The cabin is a two story, entering there is a formal dining room to the left and to the right is a half bath and a sitting room, through an archway straight ahead is a kitchen and living room and to the right close to the kitchen is the laundry room. Between the formal dining room and archway is a staircase that leads upstairs, straight ahead is three bedrooms and a bathroom, to the right is a landing and there is a wide opening of a half wall giving a spacious homy feeling, then a master bedroom with a amazing master bath.

He knew Raven would love the house, the walls were done in a multifaceted gray with the carpets being a light beige with mason stone tile in the kitchen, formal dinging room, and bathrooms. He had gone with a very Nightmare Before Christmas theme for the entire decor, knowing it was her favorite movie; even above Dracula.

The only difference was their room, the walls were a dark blue so close to black it practically was, and a large yellow moon on it the poem The Raven that she was named after was scripted in. He walked over to their bed, 15,000 count black satin sheets and a warm black blanket, on the end of their bed was a folded duvet of Nightmare Before Christmas fabric of the famous hill with the moon in the background with Sally and Jack apparently sitting down to a picnic with a tombstone behind Sally and Zero near Jack.

Carefully Trevor slipped Raven between the sheets before changing into some black pajama bottoms and leaving himself shirtless slipped in beside her, cuddling into her unconscious body. Mmmm...she was so warm and comfy. He quickly spooned her, feeling her soft body and sighed his breath ruffling her hair, she was so different from any woman he had ever held; her skin was so smooth and soft yet her muscles so strong, like silk covered steel.

Miles away the Madison family slept on, blissfully unaware of the horror that the darkly fascinated member was in the middle of. The next morning, a Saturday, they didn't think it was strange, Mr. Madison got ready to run some errands while Mrs. Madison made breakfast, the only son slept in for a bit longer.

"Hey, where's Raven?" Paul asked his wife as she turned from the eggs she was making.

"That girl," Sarah said with a shake of her head, "she could at least tell us before she went somewhere." She sighed in exasperation.

"It's alright honey," Paul said with a chuckle, Raven was so much like him when he was young, "I'll call the Millers, Raven's probably over there with Becky."


	6. New Home

**Quiet a bit longer wait then I intended. Sorry, for some reason this chapter didn't want me to start. Once I started it went along fairly regularly in speed. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Raven groaned screwing her eyes tightly shut. What in the world? Her head was <em>killing<em> her. And her mouth tasted like rancid vomit. What the heck happened? Was she at a party or something last night? Ngh...no, she didn't do anything last night, Becky had a date with Matt and Alexander was busy so she did some homework, listened to some music, wrote in her journal and went to sleep. A completely boring night, there was no partying.

Raven's hands came to her head, cradling it as she tried to rub the throbbing away, she raerly got headaches but when she did they were horrible, a almost steady pulsating beat the miss beat actually made it worse because it was always unexpected.

It was then that Raven realized something was wrong, this wasn't her bed. It felt softer than her own and the sheets were far more silken and the blanket wasn't as thick as her own. Moving her hand slightly away Raven hisses at the bright light when she tries to look. Replacing her hand she moves it again slower this time. Where in the world? Where is she?

Sitting up Raven is disoriented but she is able to realize this is nowhere she had ever been before. In fact it is seemingly a pretty room though she can't notice much, she makes a sound most like a combination of a groan and a aching hiss as she rubs her eyes trying to orient herself better, she is starting to feel more human then zombie now, at least. That is something.

However, at the moment she doesn't think she _wants_ to know. But know she must. She looks around more closely, her eyes easily accustomed to the darkness that she had surrounded herself in for the vast majority of her life. Glancing to the corner she sees a figure, though it is shrouded in shadow, almost seeming to be hiding, the outline looks familiar.

Raven tries to speak, tries to ask who this is, where she is, however it comes out as a dry hacking cough. Her body lurches from the sitting position she had risen to into a crouched position, her arms supporting her as she coughed, trying to get rid of the dryness. However the most she coughed the worse it got, her hands gripped the expensive sheets as each gulp of air burned her throat.

Immediately the shadow rushed foreword, a familiar hand landed on her back rubbing soothingly while a glass of water is proofed to her. In pure survival mode Raven takes it and eargly gulps it down, not thinking of what it might contain. When she does her body immediately starts to try to cough and she pulls it from her mouth, the hand takes it and comes back quickly with a black handkerchief. The hand, which she can now see is tanned and slightly calloused, pats her face as its twin rubs her back and she coughs a bit more.

The water was warm and stale however it did what was needed, curing her of her racking cough and soothing the dryness in her throat. She could only hope that there wasn't anything bad in it, however wherever she was this person had her all alone. If he, for he was defiantly male, wanted to hurt her their was little she could do while she was unconscious. She would escape, of course, either by traditional means or in death.

Looking up, the defiance strong in her, her indigo eyes met green ones, the color she would recognize anywhere. Soccer Snob; Trevor. She immediately jumps back in pure shock, Trevor was the one who was doing this? That made no sense, sure he was an annoying jerk and her nemesis but he wouldn't do something like _this_.

"What? Where am I? What's going on?" She asks backing up more on the large bed as he kneels on it. He tries to advance as she speaks and she keeps back up, the last question being punctuated with her feeling the air as she was at the edge of the bed.

"Shh, love." He whisperers and her eyes widen in equal parts to how gentle his voice is, which while not being unheard of is rare, and him calling her love. "Your here, our home. I know we've waited so long, but we can finally be together," the pure adoration in his eyes and his soft voice is possibly the most terrifying thing about this whole ordeal. Raven would much rather have him, if he was going to go all crazy suddenly, be a ax wielding maniac who would kill her before she knew what was happening. She never thought she'd be in a position like this, he was freaking her out. Please, let this be some sick joke.

He tried to kiss her but she quickly moved out of the way, getting fully off the bed and backing up, her head was killing her but at least her balance was fine. She said one word, though it was whispered it was loud and clear in the silence. Almost defining.

"No."

Trevor's eyes narrowed.

Mr. and Mrs. Madison were not happy people, that was an understatement, they were angry, scared people. Their daughter, Raven, had been gone for who knew how long, not knowing when she left. Or was taken. They had found her cellphone was actually on her bedside table on silent and her purse was left behind, she never left her purse behind. As well as the blanket was on the floor, Raven despite not being a morning person always threw the blanket off of herself before getting up, not getting up dragging it with her as she went.

They had called both Becky's parents and Alexander's guardian and neither had her there, which were the only places she'd be. They were hiding their worry as best as they could from their son but they knew that there wasn't long that they could, they had just filed a missing persons report and both were trying not to cry.

Mrs. Madison remembered vividly the last time she saw Raven, she had wanted to talk to her but she had been busy with groceries. God, would that be the last time she ever saw Raven? The thought brought fresh tears to her eyes as she sobbed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Madison? Is everything okay?" Both adults looked up shocked seeing Raven's boyfriend Alexander. He was walking toward them, most likely coming to see Raven.

"Alexander, have you seen Raven?" Mr. Madison asked rubbing his wife's back.

"No, I was coming here to see her, why? Is something wrong?" He asked glancing between the two, his brown eyes fearful.

"Alexander...Raven, she...she hasn't been seen all day. We don't know where she is, neither does Becky. We just got back from the police station."

Alexander's eyes widened as he looked at both widely. What? She was gone? How could that be, people don't vanish, she had to be somewhere! What could have happened? Yes, Raven hates it here but she wouldn't run away, defiantly without telling him or someone.

Could someone have taken her? Slipped into her home and stolen her away? Bile rose as Alexander realized the full extent of this, where had he been? Last night he was seeing his parents off to Romania after their visit, her remembered they had teased him about when he was going to make Raven his wife. How they weren't even adults, it was different here that he had to wait, not scare her off and not have her pressured, that when he asked her to be his bride forever that she would be comfortable enough to know that he loves her whether she says yes or no.

His face paled as he imaged what could have happened to her-is possibly happening to her-right now. The blood drains from his face leaving it feeling lifeless as he is unsteady on his feet. Seeing this and knowing from his wife and his own reactions Mr. Madison knows he's about to collapse so grips Alexander's shoulder in a firm hold and moves him to the steps of their porch, lightly setting him down.

"Get your bearings." He said gently as Alexander's breathing becomes labored.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh...I really didn't know how to do this whole people realizing Raven's missing thing. Seems really lackluster, but I had to do it, the chapter doesn't feel complete without it.<strong>


	7. Desmond

"Come on William!" The green eyed boy laughed tugging his friend's hand in the direction of the playground. Though he'd much rather stay inside, perhaps the library, Billy Madison would stay outside to hang out with Valentine, who had a strange love of his name once he found out his full name.

Billy runs across the area after the green eyed, snowy haired boy. Their close friendship coming from how much they wish they were closer to their older siblings, his own sister at the moment spending some girl time with her best friend, Becky.

Valentine smiled as he looked at William, he was so beautiful, with dark black hair always perfectly combed and his dark brown eyes always so warm and full of secret knowledge. It was...intoxicating. However as they before the boys could start playing a unfamilier voice rang out stopping his handsome friend in his tracks.

"Will?" Billy turned to see his cousin, Desmond, a seventeen year old boy with messy auburn hair, light brown eyes that appeared gold and tanned skin. "What are you doing? Why aren't you looking for Raven?" Desmond asked shocked, sure Raven and Billy fought as siblings fought, but playing around with a kid while his siter was missing? That didn't seem like the Billy he knew, and while a graveyard would be a place you could find Raven in usually he doubted she was there ight now.

"What do you mean? Raven's staying over at Becky's; watching movies and doing girly stuff." Billy said with the innocence of a boy who truly didn't know what was going on. Desmond, even though he was pretty smart and well-meaning, didn't always think before he spoke; truly why would an older sibling missing be hidden from him?

"Will, Raven's missing-we can't find her." Desmond said simply and Billy's eyes widened as he looked around shocked, Valentine-to-was shcoedk at this. While he didn't really know Raven and knew that she was a bit distant to her little brother the same way Jagger and Luna were distant with him she was a nice girl. His blood-reading gave him a glimpse into her mind and she was a good person. Plus Billy absolutly adored her and Valentine could never hate someone so treasured by his special person; plus he knew under all the teasing and sibling riveraly Raven truly loved her little brother. The story that he was told by Billy about him finding out what she did to some older kids who shook him down for money proved it.

Of course she didn't know that her little brother had seen her cornor the bullies and threaten them. Raven wasn't a violent person, but when they thought she'd do nothing she beat them up. Told them to go ahead, call the police. Prove she did it, a girl beating up three guys? Though it is wrong the police would probably not believe them, and if they ever touched her little brother, or anyone for that matter, she'd do worse.

The bullies had been too scared to even look at Billy after that.

Though Raven never mentioned it for awhile she'd ask him how school was. If Billy hadn't known what she'd done he'd not notice how she looked at him, made sure he didn't seem sad or withdrawn. It was nice to see how much his older sister cared for him. Sure it hurt when she'd call him Nerd Boy however it felt better when she'd beat the snot out of anyone who tried to hurt him. That was enough to endear her to the young green-eyed boy. Not to mention though he vehmently denied it Jagger had a crush on her, and Luna truly wished to be the dark girl's friend.

...Boy were they going to be pissed when they found out she was missing.

Running home the trio entered the house and though Desmond didn't know him Billy and Valentine immediately recgonized Alexander who was sitting on the couch as wheite as a sheet shaking slightly and he looked like any second he was about to faint.

_Poor guy_, Valentine had time to give the boy some pity, even though he really didn't like him, _this must be tearing him up inside_.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, I support BillyXValentine. Deal with it. Of course right now it is in the awkward being too scared to admit your feelings phase. So yes, this was a filler chapter in that it was stuff that is needed for the plot but it is background information.<strong>


End file.
